·Kyou kono sora·
by Underword
Summary: Los momentos que han pasado juntos desde el día en que se conocieron hasta ahora, era los grandes recuerdos que Kyoko y Tsuna lo atesoraban incluso hasta ahora mismo. ::2795::


**·Kyou kono sora·**

By Underword

**Summary:** Los momentos que han pasado juntos desde el día en que se conocieron hasta ahora, era los grandes recuerdos que Kyoko y Tsuna lo atesoraban incluso hasta ahora mismo.

**Discalimer: KHR! No me pertenece es obra de Akira Amano-san.**

**Rated: K**

**Pairing: 2795**

* * *

La primera vez parecía que sólo eran conocidos. Él era conocido como Dame, por su malas calificaciones en la mayoría de sus materias de escuela y un total fracasado en los deportes, ante esto llegó a ser un chico de mala fama tanto que ni siquiera tenía amigos. Ella una ídolo de la escuela donde estudiaba, muchos chicos se sentían atraídos por su aura cálida acompañada de aquella pura inocencia, a diferencia de los demás nunca le vio como un perdedor, en cambio le regalaba aquella sonrisa tan brillante y hermosa como el sol para apoyarlo a que nunca se rindiera, ya que en su interior siempre creyó en él.

En cuánto, Él comenzó a ser entrenado por un tutor hitman de apariencia infantil, sin haberse dado en cuenta su fuerza iba creciendo poco a poco, al igual que su voluntad, su determinación, su valor en una clara fortaleza similar a una llama. Ella poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una gran amiga, a pesar de desconocer su secreto igual había decidido dejar influenciarse en su vida sin saber lo que le esperaba en el futuro.

Tras las innumerables luchas que había tenido, le había tocado algo que nunca se lo esperó en un viaje en el tiempo a través de la Bazooka decenal. El futuro no era como todos creían, o algo que nunca creyó que pasaría, Él empezó a ver que su misión era proteger a los seres que más amaba para evitar que muchas desgracias ocurrieran y para eso tenía que luchar con toda su fuerza y voluntad dejando detrás las dudas. Ella pudo haber notado que Él escondía algo, un secreto que quizás la conmocionaría tanto que le darían ganas de soportar el dolor y pena por no haber sabido lo mucho que aquella persona sufría, y así fue; en cambio, no lloró, aceptó el camino que el destino había escogido para que viviera, a pesar de escuchar lo que Él le había tocado sufrir le sonrió sinceramente aunque sin poder ocultar su dolor para seguir apoyándolo.

Él siempre estuvo dentro de situaciones complicadas y tensas, pero se sentía seguro y aliviado cuando estaba cerca de Ella. Su mirada, su ser, su aura y su sonrisa tenían una fortaleza tan pura, atrayente y cándida con esa calidez agradable que le hacía olvidar de sus preocupaciones. Ella haría todo lo posible con tal de ayudarlo y apoyarlo en todo, comprendiendo de su situación, siempre sonreirá para Él.

A pesar de haber logrado y vencido al mayor enemigo que haya conocido, su vida enredada con la mismísima oscuridad de la mafia continuará, no sabía muy bien si tendría un final, pero sabía muy bien que era demasiado tarde para darse marcha atrás porque así su destino fue marcado. Ella, a pesar de estar feliz de volver a su época junto con los demás y que la vida volverá a ser como antes, no podía ignorar lo que le pasaría a Él, siendo un chico influenciado en la mafia eso significaba que habría más situaciones peligrosas que arriesgaría su vida y de los demás, no podía evitar estar preocupada por él a pesar de que éste le regale una sonrisa que significaba que todo estaba bien.

Había pasado como 10 años, la relación de ellos se había hecho mucho más estrecha logrando así cambiar su llamado de "Tsuna-kun" a "Tsu-kun". A pesar de que sea un jefe mafioso, apreciaba el esfuerzo que había puesto para cambiar y convertir a Vongola en una organización que su ancestro tanto había soñado para hacerlo realidad, una organización que protegiera a las personas y salvara vidas. Sin importar, cual estuviera influenciada dentro de algo que nunca había tenido en mente, o que fuera considerada como una vida cruel que su vida estuviera involucrada en el peligro, era feliz. Feliz de estar cerca de personas que ponían sus propias vidas para cumplir con los deseos de su jefe, era irónico. De un chico despreciado e inútil se había convertido en un hombre respetado y temido.

Aun así, era feliz de estar cerca suyo y Él también lo estaba.

La boda era un momento inolvidable que siempre lo tendría grabada en su mente y a pesar de los años que transcurran esos recuerdos que había compartido con él nunca los olvidará y estaba segura que Él también siente lo mismo.

Acariciando su vientre donde se encontraba el fruto de la relación, aquel pequeño bebé muy pronto vivirá la misma aventura que les tocó vivir. No estaba arrepentida de haber estar en el mismo lugar de Él, después de todo nunca dio un paso para atrás, porque lo aceptaba igualmente.

Aun no habían confirmado el género del bebé, habían tenido un hijo. Un hermoso niño que tenía un parecido a su padre, aunque los ojos eran azulados muy parecidos a su abuelo. Era un niño inteligente y seguro, con el carisma de su padre y su calidez como el suyo. El nombre que ambos habían escogido era Sora.

Estaba segura que esta vez, sería una niña. No sabía si era por intuición femenina o si era una suposición, pero dentro de ella le decía que iba ser una chica.

Vendría como su padre o como ella, bueno valdría la pena la espera para poder saberlo con Él.

Tenía un nombre perfecto para su hija, un nombre del que había pensado desde que era niña cuando soñaba que nombre le pondría cuando se casaba y tendría una hija. Él estaba de acuerdo al haber oído por primera vez.

Ese nombre era…

_"Natsu"_

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad al último me dediqué a uno de los personajes de la historia de mi hermana sobre la nueva generación de KHR!, les invito que entren y lean porque sus historias son muy buenas y únicas. También el título está dedicado a una de las canciones de la seiyû de Kyoko Sasagawa, "Kyou kono sora" significa "Esto es el cielo".**

**De todos los emparejamientos hetero, me gusta mucho el 2795 porque es mucho más real y además que en el animé y en el manga hace más referencia a esta pareja si algunos de los fanes se han dado cuenta, además a pesar de que me guste otros emparejamientos siempre seré leal y defenderé a Tsuna/Kyoko a través de las historias que publique siempre los voy a apoyar!**

**Esto fue para los fanes de 2795 y espero que les guste! ^^**

**Reviews!**


End file.
